


The Baby, The Counsellor and Yoo Jeongyeon

by britpal



Series: The Baby Series [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, counsellor jihyo!, squint for mimo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britpal/pseuds/britpal
Summary: The story where Nayeon and Jeongyeon visit a marriage counsellor because Nayeon wants kids and Jeongyeon doesn’t, but maybe something else is going on.





	The Baby, The Counsellor and Yoo Jeongyeon

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first post, please be kind, to me and one another

——

Momo had suggested it to them, she told Nayeon it had helped her and Mina a lot when they were struggling with the both of them working a lot a few months ago. 

“Momo suggested this woman to me.” Nayeon spoke as she placed the business card for Marriage Therapist Park Jihyo. Jeongyeon looked up from her plate of food and then slid the business card back at Nayeon. 

“We don’t need a marriage counsellor.” She spoke to her wife and then continued to eat. 

“Don’t we? Because this is already the longest conversation we’ve had for about three weeks.” Nayeon snipped and Jeongyeon sighed. 

“The drama needs editing, if you’re so unhappy with how much time I’m spending at work, take it up with my bosses.” Jeongyeon spoke and now Nayeon sighed. 

“I just want to spend time with my wife, Jeongyeon. We’re struggling here.” Nayeon spoke and rose from the dinner table, leaving Jeongyeon alone as she made her way through their house and up to bed. Jeongyeon couldn’t face finishing her food. 

When she eventually convinced herself to go up to bed Nayeon was laid facing away from the door and as far as Jeongyeon could tell she wasn’t asleep. 

“Nayeon..” Jeongyeon spoke lowly. “Babe?” Jeongyeon spoke again, now Nayeon turned to face her. Her face was puffy and Jeongyeon could tell she had been crying. “I’m sorry.” Was all she said. She laid down and faced her wife. 

“Why? Do you even know why you’re apologising?” Nayeon asked and Jeongyeon sighed and placed a hand on the older woman’s cheek. 

“I have been staying late,” Jeongyeon spoke and smiled sadly, “truthfully, since we started talking about maybe having kids I’ve been staying late-“ 

“You don’t want kids?” Nayeon spoke and some tears threatened to fall. 

“I don’t know but you seem to want them so much and I- I just don’t know.” Jeongyeon spoke, some tears welling now in her eyes. 

“You know I love you. I don’t need kids to be happy.” Nayeon spoke. 

“But you want kids and I can’t stop you from feeling like that. Maybe we should go and see that Park Jihyo.” Jeongyeon suggested and Nayeon held onto her wife’s hand that was rested on her cheek and connected their fingers. 

“But only if you want to go as well. I just think it’ll be good for us.” Nayeon speaks. She doesn’t sound angry, she almost sounds desperate. 

“I’ll clear my schedule if I have to.” Jeongyeon speaks and Nayeon suddenly sits up bolt straight. 

“You can clear your schedule for marriage counselling but when my school was having a charity fundraiser you couldn’t find the time?” Nayeon now sounded angry. 

“I had to edit five episodes that night Nayeon. We’ve been over this!” Jeongyeon stands from the bed and goes to look out of the window. 

  
  


——

It was exactly four days later when they were sat on a couch opposite a woman who looked younger than both of them and wore glasses that seemed too big for her face and held a notepad that was too small for either of them to read what she was writing. 

“I always like to start with introductions- I’ll introduce myself. My name is Park Jihyo. You must address me as just Jihyo- always. I have been a marriage counsellor for six years now and of course, everything shared in this room is confidential.” Jihyo explained and smiled at both of the women opposite her, Nayeon smiled back and Jeongyeon rolled her eyes. “Now let’s start with individual introductions then we’ll talk more about you as a couple.” Jihyo gestured for one of them to start. 

“Well I’m Nayeon and I’m 31.” Nayeon spoke and Jihyo jotted down what she said. Nayeon then sat silently waiting for someone else to say something. 

“What do you do for a living?” Jihyo prompted. 

“I’m a pre-school teacher.” Nayeon speaks and both her and Jeongyeon smile. 

“Do you enjoy your work?” Jihyo asks, making more notes and turns her notebook towards herself so Jeongyeon couldn’t see it like she was trying to. 

“Yes. Very much. I find it really rewarding. I love my work.” Nayeon smiled and Jeongyeon found herself smiling as well. 

“And you?” Jihyo prompted Jeongyeon who was about to answer when her phone rang. She pulled it out of her bag and went to answer it when she heard Nayeon sigh and so declined the call and put it away. 

“I work as a producer and editor for a tv company. I’m the top producer in the company.” Jeongyeon spoke and Nayeon found herself rolling her eyes. 

“You don’t like what she does?” Jihyo asked to Nayeon, pointing her pen at the woman. 

“It’s not that. Jeong loves her job, and I love that she does something that she’s so passionate about but since she got promoted it’s like the company wants her to do everything and they’re overworking her.” Nayeon spoke and Jihyo wrote quickly. 

“Did you know she felt like that?” Jihyo asked to Jeongyeon. 

“No. It’s not like that. I have to take on the responsibility, I’m the last chain between the editors and the company.” Jeongyeon spoke and sighed. 

“How long have you been married?” Jihyo asked and then looked to see how the two women opposite her reacted. 

“Four years. We were engaged for a year and we were together for three years prior to that.” Jeongyeon explained and smiled thinking of their relationship. 

“How is your sex life?” Jihyo asked and Jeongyeon felt uncomfortable telling a stranger about this, even if she was a professional. 

“It was fine at first then Jeongyeon started working more and then everything slowed. We stopped having sex, stopped eating dinner together, stopped talking.” Nayeon spoke and Jeongyeon looked away. She truly felt bad. 

“Other than extra responsibility is there another reason that your communication broke down?” Jihyo asked and Nayeon sat forward and rested her arms on her thighs. 

“I want kids.” Nayeon spoke and Jeongyeon sighed once more. 

“Is that not a shared ideal?” Jihyo asked and Jeongyeon now leaned forward as well.

“I never wanted kids, my friends would always talk about wanting to have kids but for me it was never something that was a priority. Then me and Nayeon met when we were 23 and she wanted kids so much and suddenly I was really excited to have kids and get married and suddenly I wanted all that. All we got was the house,” Jeongyeon sighed sadly and then looked at Nayeon and held her hand close to her, “when my parents were having kids my mother had some problems so after we got married I went to see a specialist to see if I would have the same problems conceiving if I was going to carry a child but it turned out,” Jeongyeon took a breath. Nayeon could feel tears falling, “I can’t carry children, Nayeon.” She finishes and Nayeon doesn’t know what to say. She sits speechless for a moment then she leaned across to kiss Jeongyeon gently. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Nayeon asked and Jeongyeon cried. 

“Because you wanted kids so much and I wanted us to have two if we were going to have them, one from each of us.” Jeongyeon spoke and Nayeon held her hands tighter. 

“Jeongyeonie, if we have kids and we don’t carry them it won’t make us any less their parents and it won’t mean we love them any less.” Nayeon spoke and Jihyo cleared her throat. 

“I’m really sorry, I can see we’ve made some great progress already but we’re out of time. I can book you in again next week if you like?” She asked and the two women shared a look and then both nodded. 

——

The days following their first session with Jihyo were good, they even agreed to have a date night. That was until Jeongyeon had to cancel last minute because of an issue at the company. Nayeon decided to sit and wait for her wife to come home. 

It was 1AM when Jeongyeon finally got in. “Everything sorted?” Nayeon asked and Jeongyeon startled a little then joined her wife on the couch. 

“Yeah,” Jeongyeon placed a kiss to Nayeon’s cheek as she sat, “I quit.” She spoke simply and Nayeon’s eyes went wide. 

“You quit?” Nayeon just looked at her wife. 

“I got an offer,” Jeongyeon explained, “from a new company, they want me to run it- Creative Director. I can work what hours I want and my salary is going to increase a lot. I thought that would be better if we decide to you know, expand, then I can stay at home with our baby or you can take a couple of years out.” Nayeon pulled Jeongyeon into a kiss, a deep one. Like one they hadn’t shared for a long time. 

“Is this you saying what I think you’re saying?” Nayeon asked and Jeongyeon nodded. 

“Let’s have a baby.” 

——

It was six months of sessions with Jihyo and searching for suitable donors before the big day finally came. It was a Sunday and Nayeon had the test ready but she couldn’t bring herself to look at the results alone. 

With the help of Jihyo and Jeongyeon’s new job their relationship had gained its full strength back and then some. Her wife was working less and earning more, they had more in savings than ever before, they adopted two puppies together. One a corgi rescue and the other a spaniel rescue and they had even renovated one of their spare rooms into a nursery. Jeongyeon had prepared that surprise for Nayeon one day when Nayeon was teaching she was at home, she enlisted the help of her younger sister, Chaeyoung, and built it up in a day. She wanted to show her wife how committed she was to them, and their future baby. 

Nayeon sat on the edge of the bath with Jeongyeon and they turned the test over together. 

It was positive. 

Nayeon immediately jumped up and so did Jeongyeon, picking her up and spinning her around before putting her down and kneeling before lifting her shirt and placing a soft kiss to her wife’s stomach. 

“I love you so much, Yoo-Im Nayeon.” She spoke and Nayeon let a tear fall. 

“I love you too, Yoo-Im Jeongyeon.”


End file.
